<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This was 50 credit points by row_row_the_boat_the_fuck_away_from_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064210">This was 50 credit points</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/row_row_the_boat_the_fuck_away_from_me/pseuds/row_row_the_boat_the_fuck_away_from_me'>row_row_the_boat_the_fuck_away_from_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft: Story Mode, Multi, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, forgotten tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/row_row_the_boat_the_fuck_away_from_me/pseuds/row_row_the_boat_the_fuck_away_from_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have time to spare? Want to read a story I work about so I could get 50 credit points in my English class. Which my mind decided to do a dream SMP theme story? Come on and read this horrid of a work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This was 50 credit points</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you wanted to know what was actually going on here's the gist:<br/>-50 points to write a hero journey<br/>-any story you can write<br/>-I wrote with the dream SMP characters<br/>-doesn't really follow the Dream SMP plot<br/>-was speedrunning the story  (due in an hour)<br/>-decide (IDK why) to post it on ao3<br/>-my teacher didn't know Minecraft nor dream SMP so I couldn't really go in too deep</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This is during the medieval times and Minecraft themed-no technology-)<br/>
-ender chest (block that allows a player to store 27 stacked(64 per stack) items, much like a wooden chest. However, if two ender chests are placed in different places, the items will be accessible from both chests.)<br/>
-communicator (basically a messaging system where you either message one person or everyone)<br/>
Once on an island, was a blonde boy stranded on there. His golden hair moved along with the ocean wind as his sky blue eyes continued to stare at the horizon. He didn’t remember why he would stare in that direction, nor did he know anything much.<br/>
The boy continued to gaze into the sunset as the sunset someone was behind. “Tommy, time to go in.” said the teen behind the blonde boy. “Sure Clay…” Tommy mumbled back his reply.<br/>
As the both of them sat down on the table, Clay with his green hoodie pulled out a present wrapped and said, “ I know it’s your birthday or the day we meet, but here’s a gift.” the boy said with a bit of excitement in his voice. “Thank you,” Tommy said in astonishment.<br/>
He unwrapped the present to find a disc, with its coal-black sides and the red. The more the boy stared at the disc the more he felt a familiar feeling. After the little event, both men went to their separate rooms. On the bed, Tommy continued to stare at the disc and mesmerized by it, then soon a memory flashed or more like hit into his head. Flashes of people, someone with blonde hair like him, wearing a green shirt and a black robe but the most catching part of him was his gray wings and green-white striped bucket hat, then there was a pair of two people one with brown hair and yellow sweater and a gray beanie with a king looking like a man who had a pastel-like pink hair with a golden crown on his head. All three were all saying the same thing, “Tommy, Tommy, Tommy please come back!” pleading the sentence repeatedly. Which Tommy frantically of course replied by asking “Return where? Who are you?”  He heard about crossing the ocean before he got shaken up by his friend, Clay.<br/>
On the table once again, Tommy told his friend about his dream or message per se of the three people and suggested the idea of going across the ocean with Clay this time. Since every time once a month, Clay would travel over there to trade with the village.<br/>
First Clay was very against the idea and kept reminding that Tommy across the ocean was countries that were fighting against one another at the moment. Tommy knowing how Clay worked, agreed to not mention it anymore nor try to persist into the matter much further.<br/>
After the roommate went off to bed, Tommy, already prepared with his supplies, ran off by climbing through his window, leaving a letter to Clay. What Tommy forgot to mention was that those weren’t the only things he found out. Tommy was also told to follow the music which he has heard every time he went to explore the dark forest.<br/>
The young blond ran into the dark forest with his bag and was prepared to find out what his vision was all about. He found a suitable place to lay down and patted himself on his back for getting this far into the forest in such a short amount of time. He then entered into a sleep where another dream came to be, it was a long hallway that seemed so familiar and he was walking around somehow knowing where to go until he entered a throne room. Then he woke up again to the noise of thrashing around him.<br/>
Clay who was found holding onto the little letter his friend brought behind and crumpled it up in anger and started to prepare supplies to follow Tommy while mumbling and cursing at himself for giving the gift to test the waters.<br/>
Tommy is woken by a person or hybrid person, and he has two hair colors on his right, white hair and a red-eye while the other side has black hair and green eyes. Once that person or thing found out he was being looked at, frantically apologize and hurriedly tried to leave. Tommy snapped out of his gaze, tried to calm the person down, and eventually got his name, Rainbow. After a light conversation, they both seem to be heading the same direction and decided it was better to travel with two people than oneself.<br/>
While traveling it was found that Ranboo has a sibling living in one of the countries across the ocean and was planning on visiting, her by the name of Niki. He had a map on the other hand which was something Tommy desperately needed. Another thing Tommy found about Ranboo was he had a poor memory, sometimes forgetting about certain things.<br/>
Upon their traveling Ranboo explained how his sister, Niki was asking him to come to visit her and to help add up in numbers. As Niki was one of the people from the country Clay had told Tommy that was fighting, it was L’manburg. And it was against the Arctic Empire; apparently, the war hadn't started but the tension between the two was on very very thin ice. Ranboo also mentioned how both were fighting about something that he couldn’t remember.<br/>
Clay realizing that Tommy didn’t take water as his travel path, walked into the dark forest to search for his friend.<br/>
The pair stopped at a village to take a rest to see all the villagers were covering their faces and were quickly trading and went back into their houses. The two decided to stay in an inn, where the owner refused until giving them 30 pieces of gold. After walking around the inn asking about the strange behavior of the village. One of the workers finally gave in and told them about a monster made of iron that would wander around in different times and directions. If they dare look at its face or they look at their face, they would go missing the next day.<br/>
Tommy upon hearing such a monster had this foreign but yet familiar feeling of excitement to try to slay the monster. Within the middle of the night, the blonde woke up to a scream, and with instinct, he ran to the source of the yelling with the only sword he was given by his friend, Clay. And ran to see one of the villagers that seem to have been seen from the iron well golem. Like he seems to have done it before, Tommy built a tower that was one block higher than the golem and started hitting it. It brought a familiar feeling and before he knew it, Tommy had slain the monster that seemed to be the problem for the villagers for years.<br/>
Ranboo woke up to see his travel buddy be praised and thanked by the villagers of the village. He found out that Tommy had slain the iron golem which dropped an iron bar and a rose, an enchanted rose. The golem seems to have been created with witchcraft, or someone really powerful. It was a wide known fact even to Ranboo that enchantments were difficult things to place and especially to put on living things. Suddenly remembering that he left his communicator in an ender chest, went to find one in the village and took his communicator out. He quickly messaged his sister about his discovery of an enchanted rose and about his little buddy.<br/>
Niki, sitting in the meeting room exhausted and tired from the yelling and bickering on what was the best for the country, received a message from her communicator. After reading the message, Niki was in fact surprised,  there was no one she knew well who could ever enchant a rose out of all things to make an iron golem. Aside from that interesting news, she was overjoyed that her brother has someone to travel with, after all the dark forest hasn’t been deemed safe yet for travel.<br/>
Ranboo sighed as he put his communicator down to see Tommy right next to him eyeing at the communicator with wonder. Ranboo nearly jumped and asked the kid what he was doing. Upon that question, Tommy asked, “ What’s that?” pointed at the communicator. With astonishment, Ranboo replied, “It’s a communicator? Everyone has one?” Tommy continued to look at it and asked “ Can I touch it?” before pausing and adding “please?”. Ranboo shrugged and handed the communicator to the blonde head while asking “Where’s yours?” Tommy looking at the device replied back saying how he doesn’t have one. “ You must be a weird one, everyone has one,” Ranboo said while chuckling. Tommy who took it as an offense replied saying “I’m not weird plus Clay also doesn’t have one-” before he covered his mouth. Tommy wasn’t supposed to mention Clay, he didn’t know why but once he said that name he felt like he was in danger. Ranboo took it as a sign to not push it any further and told Tommy about their future traveling.<br/>
The next day of traveling, the pair was rather quiet during the morning, Tommy still has the dread of the fear he felt yesterday, and Ranboo beyond confused. For the rest of the trip, the two had this awkward traveling tension between the two, both too awkward to break between them.<br/>
Within a few days, the two arrived at L’manburg which was quite a cheerful and festival-like country. There were people happily doing their daily things and soon they reached the government house of the L’manburg. A woman who was wearing a blue uniform came out to hug Ranboo, as her black hair with blond bangs in the front swung along with the wind. Tommy felt out of place and continued to move along, following the music. It seems like his journey hasn't stopped yet.<br/>
As Tommy wandered around the streets, he recalls what he has been dreaming or seeing during his journey. There was a blonde man with his green-white striped bucket hat, a pair of people one with long pink hair and a golden crown alongside a man with brown hair which had a gray beanie that was frequently in his dreams. Then there was a boy that looked like he was the same age as him, wearing a suit and ram horns on him asking him about going to see bees that were also seen in his dreams multiple times. What frustrated him the most was that he had no idea who those people were.<br/>
Niki hearing about Ranboo talk about his buddy seems painfully familiar to a certain person that once lived in this country. Blonde hair and sky blue eyes were definitely the same not to mention their names were also Tommy, but one stood out, this Tommy’s personality was different from that bashful and energetic Tommy, it instead described to be the complete opposite, he asked things and was sometimes or rarely bold. Niki shrugged it off as it was known to be impossible for the Tommy they knew to be quiet and behaving at best.<br/>
Tubbo with his brown hair wandered around the streets thinking about his entire journey and looking at the hard work they have done so well. He wished his friend was here with him to see it with him. He looked around the people until he noticed a familiar blonde head and ran to him as soon as Tubbo saw that face.<br/>
Tommy trying to think while looking at the beautiful surroundings heard someone calling his name and the next thing he knew was that he was headbutted by someone that looked exactly like the guy he dreamed of. “Tubbo?”<br/>
Clay was concerned and tired as it was told from the village he just visited said that there was indeed a blonde boy who was with another kid who has black and white hair. If he remembered, that kid would be Ranboo which concluded that Tommy was at L’manburg. Clay picked up his pace.<br/>
A flush of memories came flooding that was about Tubbo, his best friend, his brother. And soon came a blackout.<br/>
Tubbo frantically realizing his friend was passed out, brought him back to the government headquarters to find their healer, Niki. He walked right in to see her talking with another person that seemed to be around their age, who turned and yelled “Tommy?!?’<br/>
Niki was still chatting with her brother and met the president barg in with a quite familiar Tommy before his brother proceeded to yell Tommy's name.<br/>
-One hour later-<br/>
Finally calming down, Tubbo was sitting next to an unconscious Tommy and it was confirmed that it was Tommy that Niki knew that ran around always covered in dirt, laughing, asking her for her baking treats.<br/>
Tubbo knew as soon as he saw those eyes, he absolutely knew that it was Tommy, his best friend who found this country with Wilbur. He listened to Ranboos encounter with Tommy and a concerning fact that he didn’t know even about a communicator. While sitting in silence, Niki peeped out the question of whether they should inform the royal family that they have Tommy. After it was the main reason why the two countries were fighting. Before Tubbo responded, Ranboo suddenly recalled that Tommy wasn’t by himself, he mentioned how it was a piece of important information but didn't remember why it was.<br/>
Clay walked into the L’manburg territory and looked around the surroundings. He continued to wander the streets to see any type of signs that Tommy was there until he heard some people whispering how president Tubbo was found carrying someone to the government headquarters.<br/>
Tommy woke up and saw three people eyeing him. “Tommy?” Tubbo asked, “Where have you been?” Tommy stared at him for a bit and asked “Are you Tubbo?”<br/>
“Yes, yes I’m Tubbo! You’re asking like you don’t remen-” he stopped and stared at him “ber me…” The room somehow went even quieter and then Tubbo nervously asked and pointed at Niki, “Do you know who she is?” Tommy looked at the woman and then said “No? I'm just going to assume that it’s Ranboo’s sister tho.” The woman that Tubbo covered her mouth and looked like she was on the verge of tears and ran out of the room. “Uh,” Tommy said in astonishment, “I’m sorry?”<br/>
Tubbo looked like he saw a ghost, but snapped out of it and asked Tommy another question with fear in his voice, “Do you remember me?”<br/>
“Yeah! You’re Tubbo, that kid who I found trying to catch a bee if I remember correctly.” Tommy replied before Tubbo immediately tackled him again whispering thank god quietly and seeming to be crying by the feeling of wet cloth.<br/>
After a little chat between the two lads, Tubbo seems to get the generalized idea that Tommy has no memories about anyone since he left the country except he does remember Tubbo from 6 years ago.  Tubbo now in his office, sat there thinking whether to contact the Arctic Empire and inform them they found Tommy. In the end, Tubbo took out his communicator.<br/>
Clay realized that Tommy had been taken by Tubbo, changed his plans, and decided to head towards the Arctic Empire and inform them of something.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>